


Power Rangers Mystic Force

by dragonflydart123



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflydart123/pseuds/dragonflydart123
Summary: Bowen wasn't the only child of Leanbow and Udonna. Liarona is the most powerful witch, and only she and Bowen can destroy the Darkness. When Bowen reappears in the magical world after 20 years, can he and his sister lead the Mystic Force to victory? Or will Octumus the Master consume all Light Magic?
Kudos: 1





	Power Rangers Mystic Force

Here come the Power Rangers!

Here come the Power Rangers!

Here come the Power Rangers!

All right let's go, it's time to turn it on,

Set the record straight

We're gonna come in to right the wrong

Fight evil, Ranger Power standing strong

We got it going on

Mystic Force!

Stop, there's Rangers here, there's no need to fret

We're the ones that will make a way, here to make a change

When there's trouble, we don't play

We come together to save the day

Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!

Here come the Power Rangers!

Here come the Power Rangers!

Here come the Power Rangers!

Mystic Force!

Here come the Power Rangers!

Here come the Power Rangers!

Here come the Power Rangers!

Go, go, go, go!

Here come the Power Rangers!

Here come the Power Rangers!

Here come the Power Rangers!

Mystic Force, let's go!

A short time ago, there was a dimension filled with wonderful magic. But then, darkness came into power, and the Great Battle began. An army of the undead, lead by a powerful warrior, swarmed over the land, setting their sights on the human realm and beyond. All seemed hopeless, until a small legion of brave and true wizards came forth. Against insurmountable odds, they battled heroically. They drove the evil back from the edge of the human world. And then, the bravest wizard of them all, cast a spell that sent the armies back into the underworld. He sealed darkness inside giant gates for eternity, and evil vanished from the surface world. But with great victory, comes great loss. The human world never knew of the Great Battle or the sacrifices that were made to save them from destruction. Even to this day, they live in peace, totally unaware of what is about to awaken.

Rootcore

I sighed, and opened my locket. In the middle, a picture of me with the previous Mystics was on the left, and on the other side, was a picture of me, my mother, father, and baby brother. My mother walked in. "Good morning, Liarona." Mother said. I just smiled. "Are you alright?" She asked. "It's been twenty years since Bowen and Father disappeared." I replied. Mother winced. "I'm sorry, mother." I whispered. She hugged me tightly. "We'll find Bowen, I promise." She stated. "I know we will." I replied.

Briarwood City Outskirts

A young man was riding a motorcycle. He pulled up by an overlook, and stared at the city. He sighed, and took off his helmet. "That must be Briarwood." He commented to himself. He put his helmet back on, and drove into town.

Rock Porium, Liarona POV

Meanwhile, in a music store, the employees were relaxing, as I walked in. I spent time in the human world, much more so than my mother, Udonna, did. I actually worked at the Rock Porium. I browsed the CDs. "Can I help you, Lia?" A tall, dark haired teen asked. "No thanks Xander." I replied. I put my hair in a ponytail, and continued browsing. "Go Vida!" A young woman with black hair, holding a video camera cheered. Her sister, with the same black hair, but with one streak of yellow, was manning the DJ table, playing a hip hop beat. Another young man with red hair came in, holding a makeshift sword. "Battling again, Chip?" Madison asked. He just yelled, and continued. She turned her camera to Xander, who sat down, and held a skateboard. Xander flexed his muscles.

I rolled my green eyes. I took off my Rock Porium employee shirt, revealing a black tank top. Madison turned around, and her camera was pointed at Toby Slambrook, our boss. "Toby!" Madison gasped in shock. "Hey, nice snorkel boss." Xander commented, reaching out to touch it. Toby slapped his hand away. "Weren't you taking the day off today?" Vida asked, putting her hand on her sister's shoulder. Toby said something through the snorkel, but it was muffled. He pulled it out. "Yes I was. As a matter of fact, I was at the beach, uh, snorkeling with the little fishies. And one swam right up to my mask, and he looked at me with these big fish eyes, and said, "Are your employees cleaning the store like they said they would do?" Toby replied. I started laughing. "Now, I have to go back to the water, back to the reef, find the fish, and say 'no'." Toby added, frustrated. "Why don't you relax, boss? Take a breather? I'll gather the troops, assign them things to do." Xander suggested, grinning. "Oh, y-you mean do the jobs I pay you for? Guys?!" Toby demanded.

I giggled. Xander gave the others their jobs, as I went to help Maddie. "What's wrong, Lia?" She asked me. "It's just a bad day for me. I'll be fine, though." I replied. She just shrugged in response. I saw Vida walk over to Xander. "And what are you doing?" She demanded. Xander grinned. "I'm glad you asked. I'm supervising." He replied. Vida just glared at him. "Hey, it's not as easy as it looks. I know it looks like I'm not doing anything. But I'm actually very busy, up here." Xander said, tapping his head. Before the hot headed woman could retort, an earthquake struck.

"It's the end of the world." Chip declared, and I pulled him under a desk. The darkness has been unleashed. Mother thought to me. The shaking stopped. "Is it over?" Maddie asked. We all crawled out from our hiding spaces, and took a look at the music store. "The store is messier than before." She complained. "You'd have thought that wouldn't be possible." Vida agreed. "The good news is, the worst is over." Xander said. "You couldn't be more wrong." I disagreed.

Unknown location, third person POV

We see a pair of massive black gates. Dark laughter was heard, and a purple crack appeared, and a glowing purple ball materialized, and flew away. There was an explosion as it broke free, and touched down. The energy formed in a creature in armor. This figure was tall. His armor is purple, silver, and black, with a golden W in the middle. He has a purple and silver shield, with a sword. "Yes. After all these years, I'm free." He declared, in a deep voice.

Outside Rock Porium, Lia POV

I sighed, skimming through my book. Madison walked over to me, holding her camera. "What are you reading?" She asked me. "Harry Potter." I replied, holding the book up. "Somebody please help me! Please, someone! Anyone! I need help. It's my brother. We were walking just up the road, and some creature grabbed him. I fear the worst. The creature took him into the woods." An old man explained. Most of the crowd that had gathered walked away. I frowned. "Can you imagine that V, L? Him asking for someone to go into the woods?" Xander asked. "Please help me?" The old man requested. "I will. I could use a break." Someone I had never seen said, and we all looked at a young man working on his motorcycle. He put his tools away, and stood up. Xander walked forward, as the stranger put on a jacket. I followed Xander. "I'm Xander, and this is Lia. You're new around her, aren't you? Probably not aware of all the facts. And there's just one-you go into those woods, you don't come out." Xander explained.

"Heard about it. But the guy needs help. No one else in this city seems to care." The stranger retorted. "We'll go with you." Vida and I said together. "Not everyone in this city is a coward." Vida added. "I'll go too. I've always wanted to go on a dangerous quest. This is a dangerous quest, right?" Chip said. "Perilous." Vida replied, deadpan. I snorted. "Sweet!" Chio declared. "Weel, let's go." The stranger decided, and we followed him and the old man to the boundaries of the forest.

Unknown location, third person POV

A bat like creature watched the city. She cackled, and flew away, over a dark and desolate landscape. She touched down. The pit she landed in was massive, with horrible creatures lining every ring. These were the Hidiacs. She turned, and faced another monster sitting in a chair. This is Morticon, leader of the Morlock Army. "Report, Necrolai." He ordered. "I have seen the human world. It is all that we imagined, and ready to be destroyed." Necrolai declared. Morticon nodded, satisfied. "Destroyed it will be!" He replied. "Let me be the one!" Necrolai begged, walking forward. "In due time, hag." Morticon snarled. "We must not make the same mistakes. We must be clever, ruthless. This time, we will be VICTORIOUS!" Morticon yelled, slamming his sword down. "Listen, my undead warriors. You have existed only in nightmares, but no longer! Where's Koragg?! Send them forth to all who live in the light! To DESTROY!" Morticon roared. Koragg stepped forward. "Careful, Morticon. You are only a servant of The Master." Koragg warned.

Briarwood Forest, Lia's POV

I sighed as we reached the forest's boundaries. "Are you sure you're willing to enter? The woods are a very scary place." The man asked. "You ask a lot of questions for someone whose brother is in danger." The stranger replied. "Everyone is in danger." The man replied. He turned to me, his eyes piercing my soul. I gasped. "Are you OK?" The stranger asked me. "I'm fine." I responded. Just then, there was a honk, as we all turned around. Xander and Maddie drove up in Vida's Jeep. "Xander, I told you if you ever took my car, I'd rearrange your limbs!" Vida growled. He and Maddie hopped out. "You're going into the woods and never returning. As if you're ever gonna see it again." Xander retorted. "He's got a point." Chip said, and Vida glared at him. "You're my sister. Where you go, I go." Maddie said. We entered the forest. "It's creepy out here." Maddie commented, as the others took in our surroundings. "Got that right." Xander agreed. We continued walking. I shivered as we entered the barrier that separated the magical dimension from the regular dimension.

"What was that? I felt something weird." Maddie asked. We stopped. "Wait, where's the old man?" The stranger added, walking forward. We continued walking. Chip was listing the creatures who lived in the woods. How does he know this? I thought. "I've also heard that a witch lives here. She's hideous, with green skin and a black tongue with yellow drool that slowly drips from the corner of her mouth when she speaks. Supposedly, she also has a daughter who looks even worse." Chip said, and I couldn't help but flinch. "You've been reading too many fairy tales, friend." The stranger commented. We all turned around. "Guys! There's no such thing as witches." He commented. We were frozen, and the stranger smirked. "Oh, OK. So now you're playing with me. 'Ooh, someone's behind me. I'm so scared.' Boo!" He mocked. "There is someone behind you." I yelled.

He turned around, and screamed in shock. The figure was dressed in a black cloak. "Anybody wanna run?" Maddie whimpered. "Already tried, but my feet won't move." Xander replied. Horrible creatures appeared out of nowhere. Hidiacs. I growled mentally. The figure held out a wand with a snowflake on top. Mother. I realized, calming down. "Mysto Aerotan!" Mother commanded. Brooms came in from out of nowhere, and picked each of us up, carrying us to Rootcore. The brooms dropped us, and we all hit the ground hard. Vida was the only one who landed on her feet. "Okay. So, new guy, now you know why nobody goes into these woods." Xander said. "The name is Nick." Nick replied. "What is this place?" Vida questioned. "I call it Rootcore." My mother said, and we all walked into the mouth of the dragon. "I thought it best you were brought here." My mother stated. "Hi. I'm Xander. It's a really nice place you got here. It's really woody." Xander said, knocking on the wood. I snorted.

"I am the sorceress Udonna. And you know my daughter, Liarona. Welcome to our home." Mother said, finally revealing herself. "You live here?" Chip asked. "Yep. All 30 years of my life." I affirmed. "This explains why you never invited us over for anything." Maddie commented. I chuckled. "When the six of you entered the forest, you stepped into a magical dimension." Mother explained. "A parallel dimension outside of Briarwood? Do we live in a great city or what?" Chip asked, grinning. "A short time ago, there was a Great Battle in our world. Dark Magic conquered our realm, and was about to enter your dimension, when we finally defeated them, and sent them back to the Underworld, but at a great cost. The gate was sealed with a powerful spell. However, during the recent earthquake, a crack appeared in the gate, and evil slipped through." Mother elaborated.

Xander raised his hand. "Remember me? Xander? I'm just wondering. What does this have to do with us?" He asked. "It could mean the end for both our worlds." Mother replied, walking up the stairs. Nick scoffed. "Please, none of us are buying this fairy tale." He commented. I glared at him. "How's this for a fairy tale?" I retorted, creating a small vortex of black energy in the palm of my hand. "Awesome!" Chip said, and I smiled. "This is not a fairy tale. What I tell you is what happened." Mother replied, as I extinguished the energy. Nick scoffed again. "Let's listen to what she has to say. We can always leave after that." Vida said. We followed Mom. "The Xenotome. The book of the unknown. In it is everything we do not know." Mom said. The language of the Ancients appeared on the blank page. "What is that language? I've never seen it before." Maddie questioned. "It is the language of the Ancients. You will soon learn it." Mom replied. "It says that when evil rises again, five mystical warriors from the human realm, and one from the magical realm, will step forward. You are those warriors. You are the Power Rangers." Mother explained.

"Look, excuse me, but there must be some mistake. How are we gonna defeat pure evil? Our high school hasn't even won a football game in like, six years." Xander stated. Mom just smiled. "These are your magic wands." She said, holding up the items in question. Mine glowed black, and it had a serpent's tail on it. "Never go anywhere without them." She warned, handing Nick his. It glowed red as soon as he touched it. My cousin, Clare, ran in. "Udonna! Udonna!" She yelled. She paused when she noticed us. "Hello. Nice to meet you. Lia, I didn't think you'd be home for another couple of hours." She said. I just shrugged in response. She whispered something in Mom's ear. Mom frowned, and looked at us. "You must stay here until I return. Do not go into the woods by yourselves." Mom said, backing away from Clare. She waved her hand, and vanished in a flash of white light. Clare grumbled.

Nick walked out. Clare blocked him. "You can't go. Udonna said to stay here. If you don't, I'll conjure a spell that will freeze you where you stand." Clare said. "I wouldn't, cousin." I warned. She thought for a moment. "Corum Oviat Ditrum!"Clare chanted. She morphed into a white sheep. Everyone walked out, and put their wands on the Xenotome. Against my better judgement, I did the same. I followed my coworkers. We came across a destroyed magical home. "Look." Vida said. "I should have known you wouldn't stay at Rootcore. Liarona, do you have your wand?" She said/asked. I grimaced. "No mother, I don't." I replied. I winced at her glare. "What happened here?" Maddie asked. "Woodland Village was destroyed. Tomorrow it will be another village. The darkness destroys everything within their path until they find what they want." Mom replied. "What do they want?" I asked. "Me." Mom stated, and I shook my head. "And then they will go after you." She added. "Hold on a second. I never agreed to be a part of this." Nick said. "It is them! It is them! The protectors are here! Hail the Mystic Force!" The Elven leader declared, as he and the occupants of the village knelt.

"I always wondered what it'd be like to be worshipped. It's not so bad!" Xander said, grinning. Just then, a massive monster appeared out of nowhere. "OK, that's bad." Xander said. We stepped back. "Take out your wands!" Mom said. "We left them back at the tree." Chip replied. "All right. Stand back." My mother ordered. We did as she instructed. "You leave me no choice! Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Mom yelled, as her wand glowed with energy, and she Morphed. "Flurry of Snow! White Mystic Ranger!" Mom yelled, swinging her staff. "That's cool." Vida said, and I nodded. Mom jumped up, and charged the monster. The HIdiacs reappeared. "Guys, we have company." Nick said. "Well, the way I see it, we have two choices. We can surrender, and be destroyed." Chip stated. "Or fight?" Maddie finished. "We fight." Nick growled, holding his hands up. "No, there's a third option. Plan Xander. I'll just reason with them." Xander said. He stepped forward, but the Hidiacs kicked him back. I caught him.

The Hidiacs blasted us, and we screamed. I quickly got back up, and we split up. However, the others were easily tossed around, having no experience in fighting. I managed to hold my own for a little longer, kicking a Hidiac away, but they overwhelmed me, throwing me to the ground. The others weren't doing good. My mom got knocked down by the monster. "Just remember, to use magic, all you need to do is believe in magic!" Mom called. "I believe in magic!" Chip yelled, and bright yellow lightning zapped the Hidiacs. "Guys! The magic really works! Just believe!" He yelled. Xander was thrown against a tree. "I believe in magic!" Xander declared, and vines burst from the tree, striking the Hidiacs. "I believe in magic!" I stated, reaffirming that belief. The shadows on the ground crept towards the Hidiacs, and pulled them in, destroying them instantly. "I believe in magic!" Maddie said, and jets of water sprang from the ground, lifting the monsters in the air. "I believe! I believe!" Vida chanted, turning into a pink tornado. "Whoa! I'm a tornado! And I'm pink." She declared. Vida went back to normal. "I like! Well, all except the color." She commented.

The monster fired energy beams at my mother. "Snow Staff!" She yelled, avoiding a blast, and freezing the monster. "You're iced!" Mom declared, snapping her fingers, and turning around as the monster exploded. Nick was blasted to the ground. "Okay, I guess I believe too!" He yelled, but nothing happened. The Hidiacs vanished in a flash of white light. "Power Down!" Mom said, as we all regrouped. "Well well. Very nice. You truly are the ones. Liarona, I've trained you well." Mom said. I blushed at the compliment. "Are you up to the task? Are you now ready to accept your legacy?" Mom asked. "Oh yeah! Bring it on!" Chip declared, grinning. "I'm in! I kicked some serious evil back there!" Vida added. "This is so unlike me but I'm sticking with my sister." Maddie decided. "Someone's gotta look after these guys, right?" Xander questioned. Mom turned to me. "You know it." I said. We all turned to Nick. He brushed the dirt off of him. "Me? No way, I'm out of here." He decided.

Mom walked forward. "Are you sure this is what you choose?" She asked. "Look, the whole 'I believe in magic' thing didn't work for me." Nick said. "Try believing again, maybe it didn't catch on the first time." Maddie suggested. "It doesn't work like that." I said. "She's right." Mom said. "Clare will see you out of the woods safely." She decided. "Here I a-a-am!" Clare bleated, still in her sheep form. I giggled at my cousin. "Oh my dear child. When will you get your spells right? See him safe passage out of the woods." Mom said. "Yes Udo-o-nna." Clare bleated. She and Nick left. Just then, a purple spell seal opened, and an unfamiliar figure appeared. I studied him. "You may have defeated my Hidiacs but you will not defeat me." The armored figure declared. He took out a purple sword from his shield. "WOLF ATTACK!" He roared, blasting us with an energy blast from the middle of his shield. We screamed as we were blasted, and knocked to the ground. "It is the end for you!" The creature said, laughing evilly.

To be continued.


End file.
